


cigarette duet

by cactus_eee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, Smoking, Talking, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_eee/pseuds/cactus_eee
Summary: wilbur sighs, the smoke curling around his mouth like poison.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 89





	cigarette duet

phil looks at the cigarette in wilburs hand as if its alive and has physically hurt wilbur.

wilbur cant help but think that phil needs to get his priorities straight.

wilbur also cant help but think that tommy is way too interested in it.

wilbur also cant help but think hes greatful that techno is always smoking.

then the attention isnt completely on him.

“isnt it, like, hard?” tommy asks, motioning to the cigarette.

“not really, no. why?” techno asks, unbothered but looks away when phil shoots him a look.

tommy shrugs and wilbur knows the look he has in his eyes.

he sighs and tommy looks mesmerized by the way the smoke curls out of his mouth, slowly disspacitating into nothing, only the smell lingering.

“promise us never to smoke tommy.” wilbur says, both techno and phil piping in their agreements and tommy scowls, crossing his arms.

wilbur gives him a look that shuts him up before he even gets talking.

tommy nods, diverting his attention towards something else as techno stubs out the cigarette and phil follows tommy because he promised his parents to keep an eye on him.

techno waits before he speaks up.

“youre a hypocrite.” he simply states and wilbur nods, lighting another cigarette when his current one dies out.

techno visibly doesnt like the idea that wilbur chain smokes but its more often than not visible by the way his voice is scratchy and he tries to keep quiet to not let the others know.

they already know, all the time. 

wilbur cant bring himself to care as long as none of them are streaming.

he leans his back on the wall and looks at techno and they can both tell thats he feels bad.

techno sees it in the eyes and wilbur feels it in his heart.

“i know.” wilbur simply settles for.

because truly, he does know.

really, he knows how much of a hypocrite he is, telling tommy not to smoke whilst he sits here chain smoking.

he looks ahead of him and they fall quiet.

he imagines the smoke was his life draining way and he knows that it in some way is,

he just wished it would hurry the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> i physically cant write anything other than sad things it hurts my core and i wont do it


End file.
